For a number of applications where modular conveyor belts are used different requirements to the conveyor belt need to be addressed depending on the production line and type of goods which are to be transported by the conveyor.
In some applications to which the present invention is directed it is desirable to provide a conveyor which allows a medium such as for example water or air to pass easily through the conveyor belt with as little obstruction as possible and at the same time retain the integrity, flexibility and strength of the conveyor.
A prior art conveyor belt of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,453,827. This conveyor belt structure is particularly designed for use in spiral conveyors where the side flexing capabilities of the construction are very important, i.e. such that the inner part of the conveyor belt relative to the turning radius may collapse relative to the outer part of the belt module.
Therefore, when there are openings between intermeshed eye parts it is necessary to provide guidance or stabilizing features such that the conveyor belt will maintain a steady transport through the conveying part.
For these purposes each conveyor belt module in the prior art above is provided with enlarged distal ends of the eye parts such that the distal ends of the eye parts when intermeshed will guide and control the movement of an adjacent modular belt module.
The distal ends are in some embodiments provided with oblique sections in order to improve the guidance and containment of adjacent modular belt modules. Some of the eye parts are furthermore provided with openings orthogonal to the transport plane in order to allow air or water to pass through the belt as desired depending on the application.
One drawback with the belt modules according to U.S. Pat. No. 8,453,827 is the fact that the eye parts are relatively compact and due to the massive construction of the distal ends of the eye parts the air flow or water flow through a conveyor belt made of such modules is fairly restricted.
A further example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,662 where the eye parts have an opening orthogonal to the transport plane and a fairly homogenous material thickness throughout the entire eye parts. In the collapsed state, however, a conveyor made from such modules will have a very limited ability to drain water or allow air flow, and due to the relatively thin material thickness of the eye parts it is necessary to provide relatively heavy and strong side sections in order to be able to transfer the forces to which such a conveyor belt is exposed.
Further examples are disclosed in WO 2013 086220, US 2003 024794, EP0907591, WO9101261 and others.
Common for all these prior art devices is that although they allow for flow of for example water or air orthogonal to the transport plane of the conveyor the open flow area is relatively limited which is made even worse when the belt constructions collapse at the inner radius due to the conveyor belt's travel through a curve.